Wendy
Wendy is a character in Rule of Rose. She seems to be a sweet and kind girl who is the only one kind to Jennifer. However, she has a secret darker side and she is arguably the main antagonist, and she is the reason behind much of Jennifer's suffering. Wendy is a frail sickly child who often coughs because of her unspecified sickness. She is known as the "girl who always lays in her bed" or, to older Jennifer, as "The Lonely Princess." Biography Wendy was possibly exploring the rural area outside of Rose Garden Orphanage when she found "The Gingerbread House" where Gregory M. Wilson lived. She presumably saw an open window that lead to the basement, and inside, saw what appeared to be a boy, who was actually Jennifer dressed in Joshua's clothing. She started to pass notes through the window, back and forth between herself and Jennifer, while eventually Jennifer revealed herself to be a girl. She and Wendy were such close friends that they nicknamed each other Prince and Princess, and Jennifer did not mind being the Prince. Wendy helped Jennifer escape the house and move into the orphanage, and she also helped Jennifer join the Red Crayon Aristocrat Club. Wendy was the girl who started the Stray Dog rumors. After the incident when she rescued Jennifer, she told everyone in the orphanage the rumors about how Stray Dog would kidnap children. Due to the fright and curiosity that it caused them, they allowed her to become the Princess of the Red Rose. Due to Wendy being bedridden most of time, she was substituted with a doll resembling her. Jennifer eventually found another companion - an abandoned puppy she later named Brown. Wendy became increasingly jealous because Jennifer gradually spent more time with Brown instead of Wendy. In a fit of rage, Wendy demanded that all of the orphanage belittle Jennifer and treat her poorly, so that she would eventually forget Brown and return to her side. This failed, however, so Wendy demanded that they kill Brown as a last resort. When Brown was killed and Wendy revealed herself to Jennifer as the Princess of the Red Rose, Jennifer slapped Wendy to the ground, telling her to "go away!" and swearing to never forgive her. Heartbroken and humiliated, Wendy ran out the room in tears. Wendy was dethroned from the Aristocracy, and Jennifer became the new Princess of the Red Rose. About a month later, Wendy returned to the orphanage disguised as Joshua. Everyone saw Wendy outside, and the orphans of the home ran outside to presumably mock her. However, Wendy had Gregory M. Wilson (Stray Dog) with her, whom she had trained to act like an animal and obey her orders. She then ordered him to kill all of the orphans, excluding Jennifer who was still inside. After Jennifer saved herself from Stray Dog, she made it outside, where Wendy apologized in tears, and handed Jennifer the gun she had taken from Gregory's home. After that, Gregory noticed that the one imitating Joshua was not actually his son and dragged her inside the orphanage, killing her. ''Rule of Rose'' She is first seen on the airship feeding the rabbits (excluding Wendy-dressed-as-Joshua, who is seen at the very beginning of the game). Caring for the rabbits may be one of the chores given to her by Martha Carol, or merely one of her favorite hobbies. Peter was Wendy's rabbit, and she obtained him around the same Jennifer found Brown, but Wendy eventually had to give Peter away. In the "Once Upon a Time" chapter, Jennifer seems to feel sorry for Wendy, stating that she was "always so lonely". In the end, she locks Wendy inside her memories, as she does Brown and the rest of the children of the orphanage, remembering her for the good times they had together, rather than her wrongdoings. Personality Wendy is initially seen as admirable, sweet and caring, and is the only one who is nice to Jennifer - at least for a while. She appears innocent because of her gentle and frail appearance, yet there is a dark side to her that makes her cruel and secretive. Wendy and Jennifer were the best of friends. Wendy had to stay in the sick room due to her frail health, which was why she was always lonely and had few friends. This caused her to be unhealthily obsessed and infatuated with Jennifer, to the point of wanting no one to have Jennifer's attention but herself. Wendy can be perceived as extremely possessive, insecure, and envious. This is first shown when young Jennifer introduces Brown to her. Wendy hides her jealousy and anger over Jennifer's attachment to the dog, and instead, temporarily accepts it and considers the dog of no importance. Despite the jealousy that festered inside of her, Wendy may be viewed as a misguided, overprotective and clingy, rather than truly evil and malevolent. Her over-protectiveness may have even been a result of her losing something very important in her life, although apart from being an orphan, there is nothing in the game to suggest this. Due to how envious Wendy becomes of Brown, it is heavily implied that Wendy was in love with Jennifer, due to Jennifer calling herself Joshua when they first met and naming herself Wendy's prince and also making an "everlasting love" pact with one another. It isn't known however if Jennifer felt the same way for Wendy. Wendy's feelings may also be an overreaction to her loneliness, rather than being truly in love or her having an innocent wish of true friendship and companionship. Etymology The name Wendy was a created name in J. M. Barrie's 1904 play Peter Pan. It was from the nickname "fwendy" (friend), given to the author by a young friend. This can relate to the friendship between Wendy and Jennifer, and - ironically - her unfriendly behavior when Brown comes along. Wendy also relates to the Welsh name Gwendolen, meaning "white, fair, blessed." These elements can relate to her physical looks, or it could be in reference to her sinful, cruel behavior in the game compared to her innocent appearance. The "white" meaning also appears in Jennifer's name. Quotes W & J Letters *''"To Mr. Joshua, the bear in distress. My name is Wendy. I always watch you from the sky. Mr. Joshua, why are you trapped down there?"'' *''"Let's run away together. You can leave it all to me. Everything will be alright."'' *''"...Oh my poor kind prince. You're worried because that man sometimes seems crazy, right? Well don't worry. I know where he hides that awful thing of his. So let's run away together. You can leave it all to me. Everything will be all right."'' *''"Please don't worry, I'll do anything for you. Just... pledge your love for me. That's all I ask."'' *''"Tomorrow night, I shall unlock your shackles. Let us live together forever."'' *''"My Dear Jennifer, there is nothing to fear. I am always by your side. I will never betray you. We made an oath remember?"'' *''"Thank you for introducing me to Brown. …But, such a filthy dog is not a good match for you and me. Just give it to Nicholas or something, and let's just be content with the two of us."'' *''"Is Brown that important to you? It's just a dog. A filthy animal. Please stop sharing your wonderful smile with that thing... Please smile only at me."'' *''"Jennifer the Heartless, why didn't you come? I waited and waited for you. Why can't I see you every morning? I think only of you… Are you avoiding me?"'' *''"Yes, you are my Prince. A Prince and a Princess must be together, after all, Jennifer, you are my eternal companion. Just promise to stay by my side, and save your smiles for me. That's all I ask. We don't need a filthy dog! We can't let anyone come between us."'' *''"You still have that filthy dog? I'll never forgive you. Have you forgotten your oath, the rule of rose? Good-bye, Jennifer. You will regret choosing that dog over me."'' Rule of Rose *''"Jennifer, you know you've been a bad, bad girl. And, bad girls need to be punished, don't they?"'' (disguised as Joshua) *''"Now, I'm going to give you your first order. Every month, you need to find a gift and bring it to the Aristocrat Club. If you don't, I'll kill you. Is there anything about this that you don't understand?"'' (disguised as Joshua) *''"Hmm. Oh well, it's doesn't really matter what you say. You see, Jennifer, there are really only two kinds of people in the world: those who take orders, and those who give them. And from now on, I'll be giving the orders. Not fair? Well, dear Jennifer, nothing's fair here. You will follow my orders, or else, for I am the Prince, and the Prince rules! This is YOUR life, but you'll play by MY rules! Let the games begin, dear Jen-ni-fer!"'' (disguised as Joshua) *''"You're the new girl, aren't you? I'm Wendy. It's nice to meet you."'' *''"No one wants to be alone."'' *''"I came, just like I promised... Stay right there. I'll help you out."'' *''"I'm so glad... Now, we can always be together! Say, I have a favor I wanted to ask... Will you trade your teddy bear with my broach?"'' *''"I'm so happy! ...I'll cherish him as much as I cherish you."'' *''"So, let's renew our pact... Everlasting true love, I am yours."'' *''"Thank you... After promising to take care of him... I'm sorry, I'm so sorry..."'' *''"So this is your new friend, huh? It's so filthy, but adorable... Oh, yes. Jennifer, there will be an Aristocrat Club meeting after this. Today will be the most wonderful day."'' *''Because you wouldn't love me... Because you were so stubborn... I brought you here. Because you fell in love with Brown... Because you didn't realize it was me... I brought Stray Dog here... But, I... I... Please, stop him with this... Only you and your beloved dog can stop him... I'm sorry..."﻿'' * "Jennifer? Where are you going? Please... don't leave me." Trivia *There is unused audio of Wendy (as Joshua) tormenting Jennifer.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IaTan_ryW5E * Wendy drew a picture of herself with Jennifer dressed as Joshua, found in her airship room. She also drew a rabbit, likely Peter. Humorously, Wendy seemed to have difficulty writing "rabbit". *Although it is obvious that Wendy is a sick child, due to her coughing fits and the large amount of time she spends in bed, it is not known what illness she has. She appears to have an extremely weak immune system, which could possibly explain why she was so often ill. Some of the diseases she might have contracted so often might have been Pertussis or Bronchitis, which could be the reason for her coughing episodes. ** It is possible that Wendy was never sick or faked her sickness. Her sickness in-game could be representative of how love-sick she was for Jennifer, after Jennifer became more and more distant. **Because of how sick Wendy is, it could be thought that she should be staying at a hospital instead of an orphanage, especially because it is unknown what she is afflicted with and how contagious it is. *Much of the game parallels Lord of the Flies, although this was not an inspiration for the game. Initially, Wendy can be compared to Simon and as the game progresses, she can be compared to Jack. See also * W & J Letters - Letters exchanged between Wendy and Jennifer * J's Diary - A shared diary between Wendy and Jennifer Gallery 755340-930042_20060919_122.jpg|Wendy and Jennifer embracing. Wenjen.png|Wendy and Jennifer embracing. Youngjeningreydk1.jpg|Wendy and Jennifer embracing. 755298-930042_20060919_080.jpg|Wendy and Jennifer in the garden of red roses. WendyMeet.png|Wendy tending to the rabbits. WendyGame.png|Wendy in Gregory's house. WendyGame2.png|Wendy taking the gun in Gregory's house. WendyBrooch.png|Wendy giving Jennifer her rose brooch. Pact.png|Wendy and Jennifer renew their pact. WendyFloor.png|Wendy on the floor. WendyPrincess.png|Wendy as the Princess of the Red Rose. WendySlap.png|Jennifer slaps Wendy. JenniferPunch.png|Jennifer punching Wendy for killing Brown. WendyCry.gif|Wendy cries. WendyAsJoshua.png|Wendy disguised as Joshua. WendyReveal1.png|Wendy reveals herself. WendyReveal2.png|Wendy reveals herself. Wendy_wave.png|Wendy waving to Jennifer. Kiss.png|Jennifer kissing Wendy on her forehead. Rorwall02a.png|Wallpaper. OldPhoto.png|Wendy in the Old Photo. Cast.png|Wendy in the Old Photo (labeled). Category:Characters Category:Aristocrat Club Members Category:Children Category:Female Characters